FOX Invades Gundam Wing
by theguywhohasaname
Summary: The second fic I've written in which the gundam boys are wanted dead by a tv station... Well, I can't think of much more to say about it other than that a lot of the FOX characters, including the evil Peg Bundy, Fran, and a lot of others.


PBS Invades Gundam Wing got the most reviews out of all of my other fics, so I figured I'd make a whole damn series. And so, without further ado, I shall now begin the first chapter of FOX Invades Gundam Wing....  
  
Quatre sighed as he rounded the corner to begin his daily newspaper-tossing. "Why did I have to get a job delivering newspapers? It's not like I need the money... And I really do need some rest after going through that thing with PBS trying to kill us... Hey! I don't remember that house being there before..." Quatre said as he noticed a house where an empty lot had been only days before. "They couldn't possibly have built a house that fast. It seems pretty suspicious... It goes against my better judgement, but I'm going to check it out." Then Quatre hopped off his bicycle and walked up to the front door of the house, and then knocked. Nobody answered the door, so he knocked again. Still nobody answered, so he rang the doorbell. No one came to the door, and so, for reasons unknown even to him, he opened the door and walked inside. A foul odor hit his nose immediately, and the next thing he knew, a baseball bat cracked in half over his head. The last thing he saw before becoming unconcious was red hair.  
  
Trowa smiled happily. "This is gonna be great. I've got a new job! With the money I'll be making here, I can afford to buy a ring and propose to Quatre." Trowa said, making his way to his cubicle. He began typing up some reports, as his boss had requested, and was very happy doing so until he got the feeling that someone was watching him. He turned a full 360 degrees, but didn't see anyone watching him. He shrugged his shoulders and turned back to the computer, typing away with a grin the size of Texas on his face, thinking of the ring he would buy. Not too long after he resumed his typing, he got the feeling he was being watched again. He continued typing, ignoring the feeling, until he could no longer stand it, and then he jumped out of his chair, turning around to face the person responsible for the feeling. Just before the piece of wood the man was holding hit Trowa's face, Trowa's mouth opened and he said "I thought you were on our side!"  
  
Wufei stirred in his bed. About a minute later, he awoke and glanced at his clock. "8 AM? Whatever happened to sleeping in? Ever since I got that job, I've been waking up too damn early..." Wufei yawned as he sat up in bed, scratching his head and looking around, trying to think of what he should do next. "Oh... I should probably get dressed now..." He muttered as he reached for his pants. Once he was fully dressed, he slowly made his way out of his room and into the kitchen, where he proceeded to make himself a bowl of Cheerios. He poured the milk into the bowl, and then decided that he needed a good sugar rush, and poured in 2 cups of sugar. "Might be a bit overkill, but I don't care." Ten minutes later, Wufei was running around his house, chasing his cat, Kataku. "Here, kitty kitty kitty! Don't run, I just wanna play! Come 'ere, Kataku!" Once Wufei got the cat cornered, he smiled happily and threw a toy mouse at the cat, which dodged the mouse, fearful of what had become of her owner. "Meeeeooooooowww!" Kataku moaned itifully, and Wufei sensed that she was unhappy, and ran out of the room. Halfway down the hallway, he ran into someone and fell down. He looked up and saw a hammer coming right for him. He dodged it and jumped up to face the rather chubby policeman attempting to pry the hammer from the floor.  
  
Heero peeked around the corner, making sure that nobody was around. He made sure he had a firm grip on his gun and then took a running leap and hit the ground rolling, jumping back into an upright position and facing the direction he had come. He turned in a circle, checking for any signs of life. Once he was satisfied that nobody was around, he made sure his bullet proof vest was in no danger of falling off and then grabbed a box of Cocoa Puffs and poured himself a bowl as he glanced at the clock on his kitchen wall. "Cocoa Puffs... Is that bird thing on the box really necessary? In fact, I think he cereal itself is unneccesary. I'm going to throw away this cereal and go buy something less childish." Heero glanced around to make sure nobody was watching and put the cereal back where he had gotten it. Then he added some milk, grabbed a spoon, and sat down to eat his Cocoa Puffs, complaining about how stupid the mascot was, and how much he hated having to eat anything so immature as cereal called Cocoa Puffs that felt a need to put a demented looking bird on the box, and then poured himself another bowl. Once he had finished filling his bowl with more Cocoa Puffs, he turned and grabbed the high-heel shoe heading right for his head. "You're going to have to do better than that. Then the woman said, in a VERY annoying voice, "well you don't have to be so smug" and then kicked him between the legs.  
  
Duo stood up and looked into the judges eyes. "Your honor, if I may, I'd like to say that... You really need a breathmint." The judge leaned over so she was even closer to Duo, and glared at him. "Now, listen to me, young man. That is no way to be treating the judge in charge of your sentence, and certainly no way to treat a lady. Would you go up to a girl you wanted to go on a date with and treat her this way?" Duo grinned. "No, but then again, I'm gay." The judge shrugged her shoulders. "So? That's still no excuse to talk to me that way. Oh, and by the way, about your sentence..." "I didn't even do it! And even if I did do it, all that I'm being charged with is not having a dog on a leash! I don't even HAVE a dog!" The judge smiled an evil smile. "I don't care. Your sentence is... DEATH!" Then the judge stood up, picked up something, and then threw a hatchet at Duo, just barely missing.  
  
Hehehehehe... Well, let me know if you thought it was an okay beginning. And don't forget to watch for the next chapter... Until then, ciao! 


End file.
